Halloween Surprises
by umi-neptune
Summary: Short one shot featuring Firestar and Iceman.


Halloween Surprises

Disclaimer: just borrowing these guys don't own them. This is a story that I had written for a Firestar Yahoo group I am a member of so if by chance you read it there then just know that this is not stolen. I just write under a different name here.

By: Umi-neptune

Angelica tried hard to hold in the giggles as her husband sat next to her  
pouting. She was feeding their five month old daughter when the last bunch of  
trick-or-treaters came to the door.

"Well are you going to tell me or just pout?" she was struggling to hold in  
the laughter that was building. She set the bottle down and lifted the baby to  
her shoulder and patted her back to burp her. She continued looking at her  
husband waiting with a small smile on her face.

"Two Batman's, one Captain America, and five Spider-Man's." he finally said  
though he did mumble that last bit as he crossed his arm over his chest. Their  
little girl let out a healthy burp that had her husband cracking a small smile.  
Laying the little one down between them on the sofa she began to lightly tickle  
the baby's tummy.

"Daddy is a such a silly man isn't he sweetie getting all grumpy because kids don't want to wear ice cubes as part of their costume." she leaned in close to kiss  
her the baby's laughter filling the room all the while her loving husband glared  
at her. She lifted her up and sat her on her lap ignoring the glare as she  
focused only on their little on.

"Daddy forgets he's our hero no matter what the kids wear. He forgets how  
silly people made the Human Torch costume after the movies came out. Or how the kids are dressing as the movie hero's and not the hero's who fight to keep us  
safe. How silly of daddy to forget at how much he made fun of Uncle Peter after  
the last movie."

Which was true Bobby couldn't help teasing Peter about the last Spider-Man  
movie saying how he never knew Spider-Man was so sensitive. Though later Bobby had to admit that he was lucky to have an older actor play him; not like Iceman in the X-Men movies who was younger. Bobby plucked his daughter out of his wife's arms and kissed them both.

"Okay, you're right I'm being silly, but ice cubes Angel really that's just  
mean." he said as he pulled her close.

"Well if not ice cubes maybe those plastic gloves that are too big for the  
kids to wear made with a semi-clear look to them. That's what they did for the  
Human Torch. Oh and a white one piece outfit and they can draw those fake  
muscles across the chest." he gave her a slight pinch on her side as he glared  
at her.

"You are just enjoying this now aren't you." the doorbell rang and he groaned  
softly as he gave his wife a look for her to get the door this time. She just  
shook her head and took back their daughter.

"Go get the door oh mighty hero unless you want to change your daughter." the  
doorbell rang he looked toward the door and then at the little girl cooing in  
her mother's arms before jumping and headed to the door. She laughed softly at  
how brave her husband was with end of the world danger but change a dirty diaper well that was a different story. She glanced at the clock as the doorbell rang a third time and smiled at the surprise that was waiting for Bobby. Using her power at safe and low level she slowly followed her daughter held close wanting to see Bobby's reaction.

"Angel oh man come quick you have got to see this!" she heard him yell from  
outside. The door was wide open and a smiling Peter Parker was taking pictures.

"Thanks again for doing this Peter. Was he as surprised as we thought he would  
be?" She asked standing next to their friend.

"Oh yeah and I got the picture." he wiggled his eyebrows as he waved the  
camera. The two turned to see father and son standing outside both covered in  
ice throwing snowballs at each other laughing. It had been a surprise to find  
that their seven year old son had the same powers as his father. Alex had been  
in a hurry to eat his oatmeal after his mother warned him that it was still hot and to blow on it.

Which he did his startled cry scaring Angel who had been worried that he had burned himself quickly spun around to find him hold his spoon and the oatmeal frozen. It looked like a frozen oatmeal Popsicle the look on both faces was that of surprise before her son let out a loud joyful cry. He quickly put it down and grabbed his milk and tried freezing that as well but without so much as an ice crystal forming.

He had been so disappointed and she tried to reassure her son it was all  
right. She hugged him and told him that they would talk with his father and  
maybe he could give him some tips. Alex though had said he didn't want to afraid  
that it was accident and not wanting to let him down.

She felt so bad for her son, and told him that she would work with him after school and try to help unlock his gift and that they could ask Uncle Peter for help. She stressed to him that Bobby would not be disappointed and that he loved him very much and just wanted him happy. Her son looked back at his frozen breakfast and then with that determined look she had seen on her husbands face told her they could tell him on a Halloween.

"Why then sweetie that's almost a month away?" she asked as picked up the frozen breakfast and used her own powers to reheat it. She and Bobby  
had tried not to use their powers at home it being the one place they could be  
themselves and not their alter egos.

"Cause I know what I want to be this year I'm going as Iceman." She had called  
Peter and with his help and help from an X-Man or two they had helped him as  
much as they could. Once home from school his homework done and right before his father came home he would be in the back yard practicing. On the weekend he would be over at Peter's place or close friends that they trusted working to control his gift.

Angel had worried that he was pushing himself to hard, but knew how much it  
meant to her son and how much it would mean to her husband. So she would let him do this, but if he harmed himself or push to hard then she would put a stop to it. They cheered him on when he made his first snowball and encouraged him through his mistakes.

A few days before Halloween Bobby asked him about his costume surprised that he wasn't wearing it around the house like he did last year when he was the Red Ranger. Alex shrugged his shoulders and said he was going as Harry Potter. Then asked if Uncle Peter could take him trick-or-treat that year.

Angel had seen how crushed Bobby had been and how he brushed it aside and said 'Yeah, no biggie.' Alex had quickly thanked him and rushed out to call him.  
Since Peter's divorce Alex and Bobby had hung out more to take his mind off the  
whole thing and the two had become close.

The night before Alex had finally managed to cover himself in ice and that first look at her small son head to toe covered in ice looking so much like a mini version of Bobby knew it would be worth it when he got a look at him. He wasn't able to hold it for long though but they knew even if could hold that form for even a minute just long enough for Booby to see it would be enough.

"I can't hold it for long I've tried but I just can't." the sadness in her  
sons voice had Angel snapping back to the present. She saw her son looking down at his feet. Iceman turned back into Bobby and kneeled before him and lifted his chin.

"Alex you did outstanding and I am so proud of you kiddo, don't be sorry okay.  
You should hear the stories Professor Xavier has about when I first started. I  
gotta tell you kid you've got more control over your powers then I did, and I  
was older then you were. Heck with training and everything I bet you'll be a  
master in no time." she heard Bobby his voice thick with emotions as he took  
Alex in his arms and held him close.

The sound of the camera going off had her turning to face Peter her eyes shimmered with tears. He looked at her his own eyes shimmering at the father son moment; he put an arm around her shoulder and hugged her as they listened to Bobby telling Alex about some of early mishaps the sound of their laughter making the two smile. 


End file.
